Moments
by MaxStupidity
Summary: Through the cracks in the curtains, the sun rays leave shadows across their skin, and Naruto traces patterns down Sasuke's arms, up his neck, around his waist, and it feels as if time has stopped.


His hands stop and the tickling ends at the same moment that his eyes flash a certain shade of darker blue, fiery and desperate and too in love for anything else to matter.

No words are uttered, but the silence is shared and for a moment something sparks between them, a look of recognition, an understanding.  
Neither of them dare say what they see so clearly in one another's eyes.

It's broken when Sasuke brings his head down and catches Naturo's lips in between his own, and there isn't much movement, but a slow everlasting touch. It isn't soft, nor excited, nor satisfying, but somehow it's all they need.

Through the cracks in the curtains, the sun rays leave shadows across their skin, and Naruto traces patterns down Sasuke's arms, up his neck, around his waist, and it feels as if time has stopped.  
It feels as if neither of them had ever seen anything so beautiful, so serene.

Sasuke's fingers travel Naruto's body and rest on his chest. He spreads his hand over Naruto's heart, and feels a rhythm to accompany his own, and he thinks -  
_We're meant to be._  
He thinks,  
_I never knew anything could be this perfect,_  
He thinks,  
_I want to tell him I love him._

The next morning, Sasuke would. He would wake Naruto up with a kiss, and it would be almost effortless, almost natural, to hold him in his arms and say, "you're everything to me."

But right then, the silence would suffice.

It is said that there are only certain moments in life when one knows that they are truly alive, and that to be truly alive one must experience the extremes of their strength.

These weren't the thoughts the two had while they clung to each other - weren't the things on Naruto's mind when he pulled Sasuke even closer, closer, closer, till there was almost no room to breath air, but Sasuke.  
Till every intake was the scent of mint, of dry spices, of vanilla flavored skin.

- but the next morning, when Sasuke buried his fingers in Naruto's hair while pressing ghost-like kisses on his flesh, Naruto knew he'd experienced the prime of love.

It wasn't because of the way Sasuke touched, or the way his skin felt - silky smooth and delicate beneath Naruto's fingertips.

It wasn't the way Sasuke's eyes shone love, nor the way his orbs were dark, his pupils blown, the way everything about him seemed to whisper, to come to life with beauty and innocence and a settlement that only Naruto could see.

It was more the way Sasuke would smile, and it would make Naruto's heart melt. It was the way Sasuke would bury his head by Naruto's and nuzzle him gingerly, his lips still set in that fine way they curved, with nothing less than satisfaction and content.

It was the way Sasuke would allow him to feel - would open up his heart to no one but him, would only let Naruto touch the strands of his hair and stroke his cheeks.

It was the way that Sasuke felt the world disappear around him, until everything would fade away to orange, to the light blue of Naruto's eyes, the tan of his skin, the blond of his hair.

It is also rumored that love makes one think of death - that if a moment is too perfect, one would want to die within it. That was not the case for Naruto.

Love, Naruto found, made him happy. Sasuke, he realized, is the one man who made him - more than anything - want to live.

It was that following morning that Naruto would cry, and Sasuke would worry and fret, and ask, "what's wrong?" and all Naruto would do is kiss him back, grinning, and whisper, "thank you."

It was often a misconception that love is pain.  
If you asked Sasuke, he would tell you no such thing.

Love, Sasuke would realize that night, is the way Naruto would smile every night while falling asleep. It was the way Sasuke himself could not help but smile back, to grin against Naruto's kiss, to laugh - gentle, and light, and everything he never knew he could be.

To the both of them, love was the relief of waking up every morning with someone in your arms - of being blessed with someone who meant the world to you.  
Love was the strength it took to be happy.

"If anything ever happens to either of us," Sasuke would say, when the night had faded away and the morning had set in -  
But Naruto shook his head, the tears still falling, caught in something between a gulp and a laugh, and say, "stop,"

- And Sasuke would never want to let him go, would never want the morning to end, would rather hold on to Naruto's hands forever, fingers intertwined, and kiss him, feverishly, until every touch would be a serenade, a symbol of his affections.  
Naruto would know, but Sasuke would say it anyway, "I love you," and Naruto would wipe away his final tears, still smiling, and say "I love you too."


End file.
